Breeze In The Wind
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: Breeze Winter is Gale's little sister and now fellow hunting companion. There mother recently died, leaving Gale and Breeze the soul providers for their three other siblings. But their simple life is about to be thrown into a whirlwind. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own much of this, sadly enough. I don't own the Hunger Games. I don't own the name Breeze, credit for that goes to my friend Eleanor. I don't own the last name Winter either. That also goes to Eleanor._

_This entire story is dedicated to Eleanor. She introduced me to the Hunger Games and gave me a lot of idea's for this fan fiction. LY2bizzles!_

_Just so everyone knows, I don't know how many siblings Gale has and what their age, gender, names etc. are. I'm just making it up as I go along and trying to keep their names in the theme of wind related for whatever reason. If I get names of characters in the actual book wrong it's cause I don't have a copy to refer to. Please review and correct me._

_Summary: My name is Breeze and I am twelve years old. I'm Gale's little sister and I am the second youngest in our family. Despite that I am the best hunter, tracker and gatherer besides Gale. Gale and I support our family now seeing as our parents died a few months ago. We hunt together now and Auntie Katniss joins us sometimes, although Peeta doesn't like her going hunting. They got married after the hunger games and they live happily in their house - more like mansion!_

_Breeze's point of view:_

'_**Breeze, you coming hunting today?' Gale asked gruffly as I walked downstairs. I grinned at him and nodded.**_

'_**Wouldn't miss it for anything,' I stated and my other two older brothers rolled their eyes at me.**_

'_**I don't see how you can enjoy hunting,' Storm said and both Gale and I shot him a glare. Storm was tall, lanky, had dirty blonde hair that fell in his eyes and piercing green eyes.**_

'_**Yeah, it's all, like, gross and stuff,' Whisper quickly agreed with his twin. Whisper looked the same as Storm except he had ice blue eyes instead of green. I rolled my eyes at them.**_

'_**It's nice to get the exercise, to revert back to nature, the way things were before technology!' I cried and they chuckled. We had this argument nearly everyday. Gale sighed and looped his arm through mine.**_

'_**Much as I love to hear you three arguing we should be going,' Gale said, dragging me out the door. We snuck through the town and under the loose part of the fence, grabbing the weapons that Katniss said we could use whenever we wanted, and setting off at a light jog into the forest. I slung the bow and arrow over my shoulder and climbed up a tree, faster than a lot of people run. 'Don't go too far and yell if you need any help,' Gale ordered and I nodded. Gale can be so overprotective at times. I didn't answer him but started to jump through the trees noiselessly, stalking a deer I had seen.**_

_**Deer were a rarity and I had only ever caught one once before. It was unable to move because it had a cracked spine for whatever reason so I'm not sure that it actually counts as a kill though.**_

_**The deer came to a standstill in a small clearing, chewing on some grass, and I immediately pulled an arrow from the quiver, setting it on the bowstring. I pulled the string back and the arrow shot forward, hitting the deer straight in the eye. Apparently it was obvious Katniss had taught me because she always shot her animals through the eye as well.**_

_**I jumped out from the trees and ran to the deer's carcass, checking to see if it was dead. When I finally asserted that it was I grinned, removing the arrow from it's eye. Gale metabolised from the trees behind me, grinning.**_

'_**Good shot. We probably won't need anything else today, we can sell it at the butchers, get a few steaks from it and we'll be sorted,' Gale grinned and I grinned back. Between us we carried the deer to the edge of the forest, hiding it in a small hole and covering it with leaves. We snuck back under the fence and over to Anesca's. Anesca was the butcher and she gave you a price, take it or leave it - apparently she learnt from Rooba.**_

_**We got a good price at Anesca and she said she would give us the hide and a few steaks. We could sell the hide at the Hob and have the steaks at home. Gale and I walked back together, pleased with out kill.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The deer had kept us fed for the past few days and the money had proven useful as we now all had new clothes for the reaping later today. I was nervous to say the least as I thought of how many times my name had been put in the bowl. I may only be twelve but seeing as this was the first year Gale would not be in the reaping I had elected to take the tessera instead of Storm or Whisper. I was better equipped, being a better hunter, fighter and survivor in general. So now my name was in the bowl five times plus the obligatory one.**_

_**Storm had got a new pair of black dress trousers, a green button up shirt - to match his eyes - and black shoes and Whisper had a pair of black dress, a blue button up shirt - to match his eyes as well - and black shoes. They looked so smart and like the identical twins they were. As for myself Gale had insisted on finding his "favourite little sister" a special and beautiful dress. In the end he had bought me a blood red, knee length, sleeveless dress and black pumps. I had to admit I looked amazing in it and not many of the girls would look as good as me. I combed through my hair and washed my face and hands, making myself look as presentable as possible. I walked downstairs and Gale whistled when I got to the bottom, making me blush. He linked his arm with mine and led me to the front door where our brothers and little sister were waiting. Echo was only three years old and she was so adorable. Gale swooped her up in his arms and pushed us out the front door. As we got to the main square - early enough not to be pushed along - Katniss and Peeta joined us.**_

'_**Breeze! You look so beautiful!' Katniss cried, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and when she let go of me I hugged Peeta quickly. Katniss was in the process of kissing Storm and Whisper and then she hugged Gale.**_

'_**We're going to go to our "pens" now,' I said, joking about the system they had to keep us in order. Gale, Katniss and Peeta gave Storm, Whisper and me a last hug before we moved off to the different "pens". I gave Whisper and Storm a quick hug before moving off to join the growing number of twelve year old girls. A few friends from my school gave me a hug and complimented me on my dress but then we all lapsed back into the silence. Eventually our new mayor, Mayor Trells, climbed onto the stage and he made the customary speech about the Hunger Games etc. then Effie wandered onto the stage.**_

'_**Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!' She said in her strange Capitol accent. Peeta and Katniss walked onto stage together, holding hands and wished us all luck before they took their seats as well. Mayor Trells walked to the two large glass bowls and put his hand inside the boys one, pulling out a slip. I crossed my fingers, praying that the next words that crossed his lips were nothing to do with Storm or Whisper.**_

'_**And the boy tribute for district twelve is!' An eerie pause came over everyone. 'Whisper Winter!' He shouted and I felt my jaw dropping. Not Whisper. Please not Whisper. Katniss's face mirrored mine and Whisper walked onto the stage, his face stunned into lifelessness. That was one slip in thousands! It's barely possible! Then I remembered when Katniss and Peeta had been in the Hunger Games. Katniss's name hadn't been read out it was her little sister Prim's. Her name had also only been entered once.**_

_**Mayor Trells put his hand in the next bowl and pulled out another slip of paper. Everyone grew still and silent again and my eyes connected with Katniss's, knowing exactly what it would mean if my name were read out.**_

'_**And the girls tribute for district twelve is!' He did another eerie pause. 'Breeze Winter!' Of course luck wouldn't be on my side. Then it hit. The only way I could survive this was to kill my brother.**_

_**Kinda short, I know, but I just wanted to leave you there ;)**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to saw me in half? Let me know, R&R ;)**_

_**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocking and disturbing trouble people! My keys have gone missing! And by that I mean my pendrive as well! Normally this wouldn't be a problem but my pendrive has all my stories so far, chapters and stories I'm working on and notes! Basically, it might be a while before I update because I have to search for my pendrive and, if I don't find it, re-write everything!!!!!**

**I will update as soon as I can though.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said last week I don't own much of this. Basically everything except the general idea belongs to other people. Lol.**

**I found my pendrive! (obviously)**

**Breeze's point of view:**

I made my way onto the stage slowly, in a trance like state. Everyone's eyes followed me slowly as I got to the stage and I locked eyes with Whisper. He looked back at me, pain evident even this far away. He knew the same thing as me. One of us was going to die, maybe both of us. To their credit Mayor Trells and Effie Trinket looked horrified as well. A small tear leaked from Effie's eye.

'Well, our two Tributes!' Trells announced and everyone started to holler at him.

'You can't put siblings against each other!' They cried. 'This is sick, wrong!' They yelled, different voices peaking through. Wow, District 12 really has got rebellious. Katniss came over to me and slipped her hand into mine, hugging me quickly.

'It'll be okay. You can find a way out of this,' she assured me, but we both knew in our hearts there would be no happy ending. I nodded numbly and she let go of me as two Peacekeepers came onto the stage. One took me and the other took Whisper, leading us off the stage in opposite directions. As we passed each other Whisper held a fist out to me and I knocked mine against his. It was a simple gesture, common among anyone, but Whisper had always used it to ask if I was okay. My returning fist meant I was.

Tears sprang to myself and the Peacekeeper put me into a plush room. Time for the visitors. Gale came in first, balancing Echo on his hip.

'Storm is talking to Whisper and we'll swap over,' Gale told me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

'Don't worry, Gale. I can do this. I'll come back and so will Whisper. I'm not sure how it'll work but it will, I promise,' I swore and the tears leaked over his eyes. It felt strange, a petite twelve year old comforting a big burly nineteen year old. He hugged me tightly and Echo grabbed fistfuls of my hair, sobbing as well. Gale pulled back eventually and pressed something into my hand. I looked down and saw that it was the ring my father had given my mother when they got engaged. Our mother gave it to Gale to give to his fiancée. Now he was giving it to me to take into the Games. A few tears leaked over my eyes as well and I hugged him again.

'Thank you, Gale. I love you,' I told him and he nodded, hugging me back.

'Love you too, Breeze,' he replied and the Peacekeeper entered the room.

'Times up,' he said gruffly and led Gale and Echo out. Storm walked in.

'Breeze,' he whispered, sitting down next to me and stroking my hair softly. 'Be a good girl, look after him,' Storm made me promise. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

'I will, I promise. I will do everything I can to look after him,' I promised and Storm nodded.

'Don't get yourself killed for him. You can do this, I know you can, just see if you can bring him home too,' Storm pressed. I got the idea, think about yourself first, then take care of him. The Peacekeeper entered the room all too soon and led Storm out. Katniss entered next and I was surprised they let her in, normally she would meet us at the train.

'Hey, sweetie,' she said quietly.

'Hey, Katniss,' I replied. She smiled at me and sat down next to me on the plush velvet sofa.

'They're fighting your case. Nobody except the Capitol wants to see brother and sister fight each other. Every single district is fighting, not just ours, and you've got quite a lot of the Capitol on your side as well. The problem is we have to decide who goes into the games if they do allow a redraw. One of you will still have to go in,' Katniss explained and I nodded numbly. She was trying to sound hopeful but her eyes betrayed how little she actually believed.

'I'll go. I'm better prepared for this than Whisper. He doesn't poses the hunting, fighting or survival skills that I do. If he goes in the chances he will survive are slim. If I go in, although they are still small, then the odds of me surviving are still greater,' I replied and Katniss hugged me tightly.

'Your so brave,' she whispered and the Peacekeeper entered the room, taking Katniss out. Peeta walked in and he grinned at me.

'How's my girl holding up?' He asked and I shrugged.

'Pretty good actually,' I said with a shrug and he smiled at me.

'That's my girl. Katniss and I have decided that she won't be the only one to help prepare you, we're going to share, same with Whisper,' Peeta told me and I nodded my head.

'Thanks. You need to focus on Whisper more than me though. Do you know if we both have to go in though?' I asked and Peeta shook his head.

'Not as of yet,' Peeta said sadly. 'Katniss is trying to look positive but to be honest I don't think there's much hope,' he added regretfully. I nodded, I knew there was a very slim chance of the rules being changed.

'I don't think there's much hope either. I could see it in Katniss's eyes,' I told him. Peeta chuckled.

'Yes, Katniss's eyes are very expressive,' he chuckled. I smiled and the Peacekeeper entered.

'Time's up. That was your last visitor,' the Peacekeeper informed me and Peeta hugged me one last time before leaving. I took a deep breath and smoothed out the red fabric that had wrinkled slightly. 'Come on, time to get you to the train station,' the Peacekeeper said again. He was starting to get on my nerves.

'I know, I'm not incompetent,' I snapped. The guy chuckled.

'Never said you were, standard procedure,' he informed me, grabbing my arm gently, just above the elbow, and pulling me out of the room. It was a short walk to the train station and when we got there Katniss, Peeta and Effie were awaiting us. I caught Peeta's eye and he shook his head. Whisper was still competing.

Whisper arrived shortly after us and the Peacekeepers let us both go. I ran straight to Whisper and hugged him tightly. Whisper hugged me, stroking my hair softly.

'Sssh, it'll be okay Breeze,' he assured me. I could feel the camera's zooming in on our faces and I was sure the Capitol would be having a right laugh, seeing our embrace and knowing that at least one of us would die.

**Wow, this chapter is even shorter than the last one. It's only two pages long! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm mainly directing this at Eleanor seeing as she's the only one who reviewed despite the fact that she claimed her Hunger Games ff's got more reviews than her Twilight ones. Eleanor I have one word for you. Lies!**

**I'm in Kenya for the next two weeks so I can't update or write. Sorry!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the credit of this story goes to Eleanor. I don't really own much except the idea. And Echo. I own the name Echo, how cute is that!?**

**Breeze's point of view:**

It was strange being on the train with Katniss, Peeta, Whisper and Effie. It was like being among friends ... And a random, over-excitable, crazy lady. Don't get me wrong, Effie was fine, it's just her accent and her sayings and just about everything else. Basically, if Effie changed everything about herself, she would be a really nice person.

The food was so nice but it was sickening almost. Whisper and I were trying to work out a decent portion size where we could retain enough energy and put on some extra wait for the Games without making ourselves sick.

As Whisper and I walked into breakfast we noticed the look of pure concentration on Katniss and Peeta's faces.

'What's up?' I asked as casually as I could. Katniss looked up at me, a small frown on her face.

'Well, we know what you're good at but we need to figure out what Whisper can do. And we need to work out a strategy for the both of you,' Katniss informed us and I frowned as well, turning to Whisper.

'Do you _know_ what you're good at?' I asked him but he shook his head. I turned back to Katniss. 'Give him some different weapons, see if he has a natural skill or talent for any of them and, if not, work on the one he was best with.'

Katniss looked slightly shocked before laughing, 'I'm meant to be the mentor not you!' She cried and we all laughed. Katniss paused for a second. 'I think that would be a good idea though,' she finished and I grinned, punching the air with my fist.

'Woo, I'm such a genius!' I yelled and they all looked at me like I was crazy. Okay, so I never act like that, but being in the Hunger Games is a very stressful experiences. I guess it's getting to my head.

Whisper lent over to Peeta and stage whispered, 'I think she's finally lost it,' in his ear. We all laughed again.

***

Katniss and Peeta sat at the opposite end of the room to Whisper and I, who were sparring in the blind hope of finding something that Whisper could work with.

We had tried him with throwing knives, normal knives, swords, maces and just about any other weapon that would be used in hand to hand combat or as a short range weapon. The only thing he had going for him so far was the fact he could pick me and Katniss up at the same time, with ease.

'Peeta, come and help me give Whisper a few tips for wrestling. I think brute force is going to be his thing,' I asked and Peeta nodded, pulling himself to his feet.

'Right, well, as far as I can see Breeze is right, strength is going to be your thing. Now, if we can cram enough wrestling moves into your head you might actually stand a chance in a fight,' Peeta agreed. Katniss also clambered to her feet and made her way over to us.

'You three seem to be forgetting one thing. As much as Whisper needs help for this then Breeze is also a competitor and she also needs to work on her skills,' Katniss reminded us, hooking her arm through mine. 'Come on, we'll practice a little way off so they can focus,' she said softly to me, pulling me a little way off.

'Whisper needs more help than me, you know he does!' I exclaimed in hushed tones and Katniss glared at me.

'Yes and you need some help too!' She whisper yelled back. 'What's your hand to hand style?' She asked at a normal level.

'Knives or nothing,' I grinned. Katniss chuckled.

'I figured as much. Long range?' She continued and I shrugged.

'Pretty much anything. Bows are my best and I can make my own; spears are good and, again, I can make my own; and throwing knives,' I answered and Katniss nodded.

'That's my girl. Food and shelter?' She asked and I rolled my eyes.

'I'm perfectly capable of hunting, Katniss, I've been going out with Gale and you to feed my family for as long as I can remember!' I cried. I heard Peeta and Whisper chuckling from where Peeta was showing Whisper some wrestling moves.

'Shelter,' she demanded and I huffed.

'Trees,' I answered and Katniss's face crumbled slightly. I remembered Rue. 'Oh, god! I'm so sorry, Katniss! I forgot!' I cried and Katniss shook her head.

'It's okay, it doesn't matter. If you have too, how will you run away?'

'Again, I can move around in the trees as good as anything. If I can't get off the ground I'm a fast runner and I can run for a long way.'

'How fast can you do a mile?' Katniss wondered and I shrugged.

'Last time I timed it, it took me three minutes and forty two seconds,' I answered and Katniss let out a low whistle.

'That's good,' she stated and I nodded. 'Okay, so when you get off the panel at the start what are you going to do?' Katniss asked and I shrugged.

'Either run in quickly and grab a long range weapon; kill as many people as I can; then get the hell out of there or run straight in the opposite direction. Or I might just do what you did,' I shrugged. Katniss rolled her eyes.

'So basically out of the three options you chose all three. That's helpful,' Katniss laughed and I grinned.

'I want to see the other tributes first. If they're all really big and butch or fast then I'll just get the hell out of there. If they look slower or weaker than me then I'll go all the way in. If they look of a similar skill to me then I'll go halfway in, grab something then get the hell out of there. How does that sound?' I asked and Katniss nodded.

'That's good. But you can't judge your opponents just by the way they look,' Katniss paused for a second, looking at Peeta and Whisper. 'What are you doing about your brother?' Katniss asked and I bit my lip.

'I have no clue whatsoever. I don't want to leave him but I can't just drag him everywhere with me. We'll have to talk about that as brother and sister,' I sighed heavily.

Katniss and I both sat on the ground, watching Peeta and Whisper spar, and my entire body felt heavy as I realized that my choice could well effect whether Whisper lived or died. And now I had a terrible choice to make:

Help Whisper and face me or both of us die or leave Whisper on his own, in which case it was almost definite he would die, and stand a greater chance of surviving myself.

**Now, that's a tough choice. I'm sorry this one was so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages as well. I was in Kenya and then I had serious writers block.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to shove my head in a mincer and laugh hysterically as I die a slow and painful death? Let me know, R&R ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	5. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
